Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 7
Between the events of Seasons 1 and 2... Matthew) *In Batman outfit and in Batman voice* I’m Batman! Michael) No you’re not. Matthew) Quiet, Robin. Michael) I’m not Robin. Besides, Batman doesn’t have a girlfriend and never will. Matthew) Taylor’s the girlfriend I deserve, but not the one I need. Jorge) Well I don’t know about you, Batman, but I deserve a girlfriend. Matthew) Shut up Robin. Jorge) I thought Michael was Robin. Matthew) Nah, he can be Joker. Michael) Wait, what? Matthew) JOKER!!! *Pounces on Michael* Nathan) *In Catwoman outfit* I thought it was my job to pounce on people. Matthew) O_O Why are you in a Catwoman- I don’t even wanna know, just change. You can be Robin! Nathan) :( I thought it made my butt look good. Jorge) And I thought I was Robin. Matthew) No, Drerex was Robin. Drerex) *In a Robin outfit* Am I late? Nathan) Yup. Drerex) Oh God! Why are you in a Catwoman suit, you look disgusting! Nathan) Why does everyone hate my costume, that actually is Taylor’s, that I stole from her room while I was stalking it!!! Matthew) You were stalking Taylor’s room!? Nathan) Mayyybeee... Matthew) JOKER!!! *Attacks Nathan* Taylor) *Walks into the room* Uhh... Matthew why are you dressed like Batman, Michael laying on the ground unconscious, and Nathan in the Catwoman suit I wore on Halloween last month? Michael) Help... Me... Matthew) Quiet, Joker! Nathan) I thought I was the new Joker. Matthew) No, Michael’s Joker again. Nathan) So wait, am I Joker, Catwoman, or Robin? Drerex) Well, you can’t be Robin. Michael) You can be Joker, I don’t want to be anymore. Matthew) Shut up Bane! Taylor) But seriously. Why? Matthew) Uhhhhh… Because I’m Batman!!! *Leaps out of the room* Michael) *Puts a wig on Nathan* YOU SHALL HENCEFORTH BE CALLED STEVE! :D ---- Later on, about 20 minutes later, Matthew has started a brawl with a fellow competitor... Kid) Ability Activate! Puke Stank! *Nastix throws up a blast at Darkus Alphax Drerex* Matthew) Eww...what kind of an attack is that? Ability Activate! Shadow Comet! *Drerex summons a dark comet in the sky that rains down on Nastix* Kid) Ability Activate! Eye Stinger! *Nastix fires stingers from its eyes at the dark comet, but have no effect whatsoever* Matthew) Ohhh, get wrecked! Now, to add more pain along with that oncoming comet, I’ll do this! Ability Activate! Shadow Buster! *Drerex fires a dark blast from his mouth at Nastix* (The dark comet lands flat on Nastix as the dark blast collides with the comet, causing a chain reaction that blows up everything around Nastix, and also returning Nastix to its ball form.) Kid) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (The sky flashes.) BOOM! (The ground begins to shake.) BOOM! (Trees fall, some snapping.) (Power lines scatter across the ground.) BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! (Buildings collapse exponentially.) (The sky flashes multiple colors.) Matthew) What the!? *Loses consciousness* ---- Hours later... Matthew) Ugh... *Rubs head, while getting up* Where am... *Freezes up* My...My... *Falls on his knees* I...Who...WHO DESTROYED MY HOME! MY NEIGHBORHOOD! THE PLACE I GREW UP IN! *Punches the ground* THERE WILL BE H*LL TO PAY! Michael) MATTHEW, YOU SEE ALL THAT?! THAT WAS DESTRUCTIVE! Taylor) You’re okay, right? Matthew) Yes and yes... *Wipes his face with his arm* ---- Nearby... Fang) … *Looks at the destruction* What is this? No man or Bakugan could cause this much destruction. Doomrik) I couldn’t even do this much and my name has DOOM in it! (Smoke engulfs Fang and Doomrik.) Rausen) Correct, no man or Bakugan could do this. This is more than a man...More than a Bakugan...This is an alliance...A powerful alliance... (The smoke disperses, leaving no Fang nor Doomrik.) Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 8 '' Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 7 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:Night's Evil Category:Rausen